


Big Brother

by NoIntegriTae



Series: Platonic Love [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Other, Platonic Relationships, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-15 01:17:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8036578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoIntegriTae/pseuds/NoIntegriTae
Summary: A simple, short poem I typed up in the middle of the night about how much the value of her 'big brother' actually matters to Taeru.





	Big Brother

There once was a girl whose eyes shone gold.  
Her heart was kind but everyone saw her as brash and cold.

Every so often those bright orbs would turn red,  
Everyone around her, their eyes filling with dread.

Each night there would be howls of terror coming from her room,  
The people in her household fearing for doom.

Nightmarish screams died down to reveal a sobbing child.  
Whose father could not be seen for miles.

Left to the care of her older sister and twin brother,  
These poor children were missing a mother.  
The occasional help from her sister's biologic father was flattering, But it could not keep this girl's heart from shattering.

Every day in the mirror she'd scowl and glare,  
But then walk down to have breakfast without a care.

This girl had an older 'brother',  
However, he was certainly no replacement for a father or a mother.

The man was detached and cold at times,  
Though never failed to make the child laugh with a few light hearted rhymes.

He was tall, very for his age,  
And found interest in prints on page.

When school was over and the young girl was relieved from the boring drone,  
He'd often wait for her to walk her home.

The man was hardly one to coddle,  
Urging her to stand on her own feet when she was young enough to barely toddle.

But it was all worth it when she was down and he'd sit right beside her,  
Telling this child tales of how he'd once fought a great big spider.

She was always skeptical about the truth behind his tales,  
Although never really wanted to question the older male.

For he was the one to make her smile in times of sorrow,  
And look forward to a better tomorrow.

True, this child would grow up to a hero indeed,  
Slashing through enemies and monsters by the numbers.

But all that was only possible because of no other.

Her one and only big brother.


End file.
